Botulinum neurotoxins (BoNTs) are extremely toxic proteins and can be classified into distinct subgroups based, inter alia, on peptide sequence and/or substrate specificity. All of the naturally occurring BoNTs (BoNT/A-G) are composed of a heavy chain that mediates toxin entry into a target cell and a light chain with zinc-dependent protease activity that hydrolyzes selected SNARE proteins that mediate fusion of neurotransmitter vesicles to the membrane that forms part of the synaptic cleft.
For example, the light chain of BoNT/A hydrolyzes with high specificity SNAP-25, which is required for vesicle-mediated exocytosis of acetylcholine into the synaptic cleft. Known assays for such hydrolytic activity include those described in our copending International application (WO 2009/035476), which is incorporated by reference herein. Here, a fluorophore and a quencher are covalently linked to the respective ends of a peptide sequence that includes, for example, the SNAP-25 sequence. Cleavage by BoNT/A (or other BoNTs with a substrate specificity towards SNAP-25) will result in physical separation of the cleavage products and so reduce fluorescence quenching, which can then be quantified. Among other choices, it is often preferred that such assay is performed as an in vitro solid-phase based assay.
While such assay is conceptually simple and can be used to readily determine BoNT/A, BoNT/C, or BoNT/E activity, such assay can not be simply modified to a cell-based assay for determination of BoNT/B, BoNT/D, BoNT/F, or BoNT/G activities by replacing the SNAP-25 motif with a SNARE domain as the SNARE domain includes a membrane spanning sub-domain that would place the N-terminal fluorophore into a vesicle lumen. In such case, only diffusion of the fluorescence signal would be observed as has been reported elsewhere (Dong et al. PNAS (2004), Vol. 101, No. 41, 14701-14706; or U.S. Pat. App. No. 2006/0134722).
Therefore, there is still a need for improved BoNT assays, and especially cell-based assays for BoNTs that cleave synaptobrevin.